


It Will Be Ok

by FrozenLights



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst, Break Up, F/F, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenLights/pseuds/FrozenLights
Summary: Akali has been distant from Evelynn for the past few days. Unfortunately, Evelynn's suspicions are confirmed.Teens and Up Rating because one of the characters drop an F-Bomb.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100
Collections: FrozenLight's Akalynn Works





	1. Chapter 1

Yesterday when Akali left the penthouse early in the morning and didn’t answer my calls I knew something wasn’t right. It was unlike her. Not that I required her to, but she would always tell me if she was heading out, and would at least answer my calls as soon as she saw them.

Instead she ignored them. Ignored me more specifically. She contacted Ahri and Kai’Sa, letting them know that she was going to take some time for herself. But she didn’t pass me the same courtesy? Why? Akali and I have been dating for nine months now. Not an incredible amount of time, but still a significant chapter of each other's lives. She never hides things from me. Until now.

So I caught her as she came home last night, it looked like she expected as much. But she was still hiding. Her intentions were clear just from the look on her face. I tried my best to put a cold mask on but underneath it all was pain. She recognized that too. Just as her eyes started to water she looked away from me and told me “We need to talk. Let’s do it tomorrow. I can’t do it tonight.” 

“Are you going to break up with me?” I had asked outright, tears daring to well. Akali clearly couldn’t stand the sight of me, her body starting to shake as she turned her focus away from me.

“It’ll be better to do it tomorrow.” Is all Akali said to me.

If it were anyone else I would have told them that I didn’t deserve this. That they should just say what they need to say and get it over with. But I could see the pain on her face. The same pain I was feeling. And for a moment I felt sympathetic. I let that moment win over and granted her wish. “Alright. We can talk tomorrow.”

I crossed both Ahri and Kai’Sa as I marched to my room, neither of them saying a word to me. I don’t know if I had tears already rolling down my face or not, but it was clear that if they said a single word I probably would have shattered. They rightfully left me alone. I went to my room and shut the door. And cried. 

And cried. 

And cried.

I took a mental note, realizing that this would probably be the first in many nights I would spend by myself. I, of course, did not sleep.

Of course, as time always pushes forward, morning soon came. A strange duality filled me this morning: I needed to get ready. I needed to get past it. Ignoring it would only make things worse. But on the other hand, I wanted to live in ignorance: just ignore Akali and pretend everything is fine.

I knew the latter wasn’t an option.

So I did what I had to do. I got up and got myself ready. I didn’t hold standards for myself today so my hair was more disheveled than usual, my make-up from the previous day smeared across my face from the tears I shed. Maybe I did that on purpose, to try and show her how much she hurt me.

That was petty.

I felt like I deserved to be petty.

Once I felt appropriately ready I sent her a text, the contents only saying “I’m ready. Meet in the kitchen?” The wall of unresponded texts I had sent her the previous day shooting a pain in my heart. Her message was loud and clear. If she wasn’t going to break-up with me then she would have clarified at least that.

But she didn’t.

Her silence last night had said far more than any words could have. A familiar buzz rang on my phone as her one worded response “okay” flashed on screen. My heart felt like a ton of lead as I stood up, pacing towards the door of my room.

Then hesitation filled my advance, and I felt myself come to a grinding halt. My hand was now mere inches from the door knob and I couldn’t find the strength to turn it.

Why?

I knew why.

I wanted to run. I wanted to hide. I wanted this to be just some bad dream.

I knew it wasn’t.

I couldn’t hide. 

I needed to face this head on.

With a deep breath I stepped out of my room and headed towards the stairs, hoping to avoid Akali who was likely to take the elevator down. 

The walk over gave me time to think. It gave me hesitations. It gave me hope. But it also filled me with pain.

It wasn’t long before I had reached the kitchen, and there she was. Sitting profile to me at the kitchen island. There was no way she couldn’t see me from this angle, but she did her best to pretend I didn’t exist. With a deep breath I bravely moved forward and wrapped around her, pulling the chair out next to her and sitting down.

She didn’t move away from me. That was something at least. Silence filled the air around us, my lips quivered in anticipation. It was clear what she was going to say.

For a moment I wanted to be the one to break it off. To be angry. To be the one in charge. Under most circumstances I would do just that. This wasn’t most circumstances. She wasn’t a normal person to me. 

She was my rogue.

And that is why I remained silent. Waiting for her to finally speak up. I kept my eyes trained on her until I saw her body start to shake under my gaze. Without warning tears fell from my eyes and I shifted my eyes away from her. Unable to bear seeing her like this.

So when her voice finally rang from her lips, I could feel my heart get skewered. She was full of pain. Full of sadness. I knew in that moment she had been feeling the same as I had. Which only made me more furious. Because if she was feeling this way, then why was she doing this?

“Evelynn, I think you know why we’re talking.” Were the first words out of her mouth. Her breath hitched between every other word, doing her best but failing to conceal the grief she was feeling.

Why

That is the word that repeated through my head.

Why?

I wanted to respond. To tell her off. To yell. To scream. To tell her she was being stupid. That everything was fine until she ran off. But I knew that wouldn’t help. I knew that she wouldn’t be doing this randomly.

Because I knew that she loves me.

Or at least I thought she did.

“Eve...we’ve been through a lot these past nine months,” She started, the words making my stomach churn in ways I never thought imaginable. Yet here she was, braving her own storm of emotions and pushing through. In that moment I felt weak. “But for the past few weeks I’ve felt...distant. I don’t think this is healthy for me and I need to take time for myself. We both need to prioritize ourselves.”

Then my mouth finally parted, but no words came from my mouth. She waited for almost a minute, and after it was clear she simply shook her head, as if she were saying ‘no’ to herself.

“Eve, this isn’t easy. But it’s for the best that-” Akali choked on her own words, her head dropping and nearly hitting the counter in front of her. Normally when she cries I would hold her and tell her everything would be alright.

I knew I couldn’t do that right now.

And that’s what made this so much harder.

The Akali’s breath hitched, showing a sign she was regaining her composure. She sat back up but still refused to look at me, tears visibly drawing down her cheeks.

“You’re my best friend. And we’ve gone through so much together. And that’s something I’ll cherish forever.” Akali stated, her words having a sound of reassurance to them, but it only propelled me to feel worse.

So many thoughts ran through my head. First was anger. Because if she was really feeling that way, then _why_ was this happening? We _promised_ each other that we would try to make things work out. That we would talk about our problems. So why was she doing this so out of the blue?

But I kept it in. I didn’t want to say something I would regret. But at the same time I fiddled with the necklace she had gifted me. It was cheap, normally something I wouldn’t dare of wearing. But I wore it because _she_ got it for me.

Then the question finally took me over, but not in the way I expected.

“Why?” I stated, softly at first. Akali didn’t respond. I knew I needed to go farther.

“Why didn’t you talk to me? We could have worked this out.”

“It doesn’t have anything to do with what you’ve done. There’s nothing to fix. I just know this isn’t right for me anymore.” Akali stated, her voice hushed. Anger was filling my thoughts again. I spent most of my energy trying to keep them quiet, but in response I too was silent.

I continued to fiddle with the necklace around my neck. It was a simple rectangular pendant, with the words engraved “It will be ok”. She had gifted that to me three months after we had started dating. No matter what happened in my life, what pain or sorrows, it was a symbol from Akali to me that no matter what, I will be okay. What a fucking joke.

I unsnapped it from my neck and slammed it down on the counter next to her, my lips pressing closed hard, almost too hard. But I was trying my best not to wail.

“Maybe next time don’t make promises you can’t keep.” I spat out, sobs overtaking the final word and I laid my forehead in my palm, tears now uncontrollably spilling from my eyes. 

Akali still wouldn’t look at me. She just looked in pain. Pain I knew I couldn’t comfort. And that’s what hurt me most of all.

“What else are you thinking?” She breathed out, catching me off guard. I had so many thoughts swirling in my head, each one worse than the last. I still steeled myself quiet, trying my best not to be angry with her.

Because no matter how much I didn’t want this to end, I also wanted what was best for her.

And I knew she wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t.

So I took a deep breath and tried to solidify my thoughts. The task failed but I opened my mouth anyways, wanting to share something. Anything. I knew there was nothing I could do to hold onto this, I knew she was already moving on. I couldn’t face it yet.

Then I said the second thing I regretted.

“I understand if you need to do this to put yourself in a better place. I get where you’re coming from. I’ve shaped my priorities on you and I know that isn’t what’s good for me. I get it. But I think it’d be better if we took a break, Rogue. I wouldn’t do this, I-”

As my words ran I felt I regretted every single one. I had no intention on calling her by my pet name. I certainly didn’t want to say _that_ to her, not while we were breaking up. But even if I didn’t finish the sentence the sentiment was clear. It finally caused her to look at me, and there it was again. Pain. Sadness. Regret. My emotions seemed to reflect straight on her face, which just crushed my heart again.

“I won’t say that you can’t be part of my life, that’d be sort of impossible after all. You’re my best friend, and I would love to continue to be best friends. I just...this is it. I don’t know what the future holds, but this can’t be a break.” Akali muttered, but the confidence in her voice unwavering.

She clearly gave thought to this. Going into this I wanted nothing more than to try to convince her to keep trying. To keep things going. But one look into her eyes told me everything: that was impossible.

I needed to move on. I needed to accept that this was happening.

I couldn’t talk anymore. I just started crying. We sat in whimpering silence for a few minutes, neither of us brave enough to say anything else. It was clear she said she wanted to continue to be best friends, but I didn’t know how possible it was. I couldn’t even imagine working with her again.

“It’s a good thing we canned that next album.” I said sarcastically, a natural defense of mine. Akali simply let out a sigh, looking away from me again.

“About that...if you can give me back my blanket and sweaters before I go, I’d appreciate that.” Akali said softly. I crooked an eyebrow at her, trying my best to regain my composure.

“Go?” Was the one word I uttered. This was news to me.

“I’m going to try and make my own path. I need to get away. I’ve always wanted to do a project like this and now I finally have the opportunity.” Akali stated, strangely vague. Anger once again peaked in my mind, as I wondered if she was just doing this because of the distance. I didn’t accuse her on it though.

Instead I chose the more peaceful solution, taking a deep breath and pushing the bar stool out. “Okay. I’ll go get your stuff. When are you leaving?” I asked, doing my best not to crack and start crying again.

“As soon as possible.” Akali stated softly, still refusing to look at me.

“Okay.” I said simply, walking away back up to my room. Once inside I saw her red plaid blanket, the one her grandmother had gifted her before she passed away. Akali spent most of her time in my room so here it stayed. Until now that is. 

As I grabbed the blanket I saw a framed photo of the two of us. I picked it up and folded it inside the blanket. She could do whatever she wanted with it, I wasn’t going to keep it. I walked into my closet and saw some of her baggy sweaters hanging. I tugged them loose from the hangers and draped them over the blanket.

I took another deep breath as I headed out my room, making my way across the floor towards Akali’s room.

And there she was. Standing in front of her room, almost guarding it. Outside of it she had bags, showing clear intent that she was about to leave.

“Here you go.” I said, not mentioning the framed picture folded inside the blanket. Akali had a look of regret on her face, but not one she spoke on.

“Thank you. You can leave it on the floor.” She said. I simply obliged, placing her blanket and sweaters on the floor against the nearby wall.

Then we sat in silence for the final time. Both of us unsure on how to proceed. It was deafening. I almost retreated until I heard the sound of her voice, tears once again spilling from her eyes.

“Can we hug…” She asked. The three words running in my head. I wanted to scream at her. Tell her how unfair this was. To tell her how much of an asshole she was being. My emotions were clearly being read on my face, but she stepped backwards in hesitation.

“We don’t have to.” Akali said softly with a hint of disappointment. Mostly to herself.

“Sure.” I choked back, the confirmation enough for Akali to step forward. I did as well, closing the distance and wrapping my arms around her. Possibly for the last time. My arms snaked around her and as we felt eachother in this embrace her body started to shake. Her sobs were more violent than before.

I didn’t want to let her go.

I wanted to comfort her.

But after a moment she let go of me, and no matter how much I wanted to hold on I knew it wasn’t right. I let her go and stepped back. She looked defeated. I’m sure we both did.

“Bye.” Akali squeaked. I parted my lips in attempt to respond, trying to say “Bye”, but nothing came out. Instead I turned around and walked away, back to my room. I couldn’t sit here and watch her. Or help her. That wouldn’t be good for me right now. 

Instead as soon as I reached my room I collapsed on my bed, feeling like a teenager all over again. I missed her. All I wanted to do was run to her and vent about my feelings. To talk to her. To hear her voice. That’s what I did whenever something was wrong. Whenever something wasn’t okay.

But I couldn’t do that now.

I’m heartbroken.

But I know this too will pass.

It will be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> First of all, yes: in this fic universe this is when Akali leaves to go form True Damage.
> 
> With that said, I know this is a Akalynn fic, but I'm writing this because I just broke up with my girlfriend of three years this morning. It pretty much went exactly how I depicted it in this work. It's painful and heart wrenching, which is why I didn't go back and proof-read it. I'm sorry about that but I hope you understand. I probably inserted way too much of myself and my girlfriend into these characters, but whatever.
> 
> Regardless, thank you all so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update? Yeah, I didn't think this work would be getting a second chapter too, yet here we are...

The scent of fresh lilac spurred throughout the expanse of the luscious hall. I felt no joy as the sparkly bubbles left their cadence against my bare skin, the surrounding burning candles doing nothing to take the edge off.

I had done everything in my power to prepare myself for this day. Both Kai’Sa and Ahri seemed overjoyed at the prospect of the maknae’s return. Despite the fallout, they anticipated me to have a similar reaction.

So to say I fought back bitterly was putting it lightly.

In retrospect, I regretted some of the things I had said to them. It was clear they were just trying to set a solid team environment moving forward. It just so happened that was one I had no interest partaking in.

After Akali’s departure over a year ago the rest of K/DA worked on their own projects. Not allowing the moment to lye lull, I tried something new, releasing a perfume on the market, attended award shows, auctions, doing anything to distract myself from the hole in my heart.

Needless to say, distractions didn’t help, especially after I saw True Damage breakout on the scene. Seeing Akali seemingly happy and successful hurt. We hadn’t spoken since the day she left, so it almost felt like she was all too happy to be closing that chapter in her life. Like she couldn’t just wait to get rid of me.

It made me feel sick. 

So when I got a call from Ahri that she was bringing everyone back together, I was obviously hesitant. I told her I couldn’t work with Akali, not after how abruptly and suddenly she dropped everything.

Ahri, with her natural charm, ended up convincing me. But I begrudgingly refused to spend more time than necessary with Akali. And guess what: Today is the day where she would be returning.

That’s why I prepared this lavish expense in advance, hiding away in my chambers as Akali surely would be greeted by K/DA’s other members. I had no interest in joining them. I reasoned to only attend meetings, rehearsals and recording sessions. Any free time would be spent in isolation. That was my conditioned with the Gumiho, and she reluctantly accepted.

But as I laid in the warm water, bubbles floating around the surface, I realized that no matter what I did I wouldn’t be able to get the maknae off my mind. As much as I had wanted to avoid contact, I realized that would be impossible.

Because inside me had been a yearning. For the better part of the year all I wanted was for one thing: to talk to her. It made my stomach take twists and turns even just thinking about it.

But I knew I couldn’t run from it.

I felt so stupid. After all this brooding all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her. To hold her tight. To tell her how much I missed her.

I knew that wasn’t right.

Did I really not make any progress since we broke up?

Maybe it was to be expected. After all, we hadn’t spoken since the whole ordeal. But another part of me chastised those thoughts, because while she didn’t reach out, I didn’t either.

I climbed from the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my wet body. As soon as I was dry I found myself changing, faster than I normally had, almost as if I were getting **excited** by the prospect seeing her. My heart twisted as I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror. I was preparing to showcase myself to the rogue. My silver hair tied up, ready to fall loose as soon as I was ready.

Why was I dressing to impress?

What kind of statement was I trying to make?

I didn’t know the answers to those questions, but I wasn’t allowed to ruminate on the thoughts as I heard a repetitive knock on the door. Every morning Ahri came to my room and followed the same routine, letting me know that breakfast would be ready soon. I thought she had skipped the pleasantries today due to the surrounding circumstances, but some habits die hard.

As soon as I found myself appropriately ready I let my hair loose, the long silver locks bouncing against the small of my back. Content enough with my appearance, I made my way to the door, to answer her.

As my door swung open I felt my heart nearly snap in two. In front of me hadn’t been the FOXY model I was anticipating. Instead, it had been Akali. Her hair was in her normal, rough high pony-tail, but she now had underlying bleached highlights running on the underside of her hair, with strawberry dipped tips. She was wearing a black mask over her lips and nose, but even with it on I could see her hesitant expression clearly.

She was scared.

She was trembling.

In her lowered hand had been a brown paper bag. As my eyes wandered from the bag back to her face, the silence became ever apparent. I had envisioned this moment so many times, either me begging her to take me back, or me cussing her out for the abrupt way of how she ended things.

But one look at her scared figure made me just as scared.

Unsure of what to do or how to handle the situation.

She outstretched her left arm, almost as if she were offering me the brown bag. I felt a swarm of conflicting emotions flood my mind, not a single one becoming dominant. I simply didn’t know what to do in this situation. I was dazed. Confused.

“Here are...some of your belongings…” Akali said, her voice aching as she spoke. It was clear how incredibly hard this had been for her, a far cry from the defiant woman that ended things so coldly and abruptly just a year ago. 

Without saying a word I grabbed for the brown bag, taking it in my hand. A curiosity filled me, but not enough to take my eyes off from the rogue. In the time since we broke up I hadn’t noticed any of my belongings missing. There was only one thing missing from my life, and it was standing right in front of me.

“Um...I think it...might be nice to go take a walk?” Akali asked, her voice still as feeble as before. The lump in my throat only continued to grow the longer I stared at the rogue, unsure of what I even wanted or was comfortable with. We stood in silence for a moment, one that seemed to drag on forever. As the weight of her words settled on me I simply let out an agreeable noise, trying my best to lift the edges of my lips. Akali took that as a cue of acceptance.

“Okay...I’ll...um, be waiting downstairs…” Akali said uncomfortably, turning around and making her way downstairs.

I stood there absentminded, shocked at the events which had just transpired. I could feel my body start to tremble, an uneasiness filling me. If I wanted to I could just lock my room and hide, never come out.

But I knew that wasn’t the right choice.

I needed closure.

I set the brown bag down in my room. I wanted to look through it, but my true interests lay elsewhere at the moment. I knew I could save that for later.

With a false sense of confidence I departed my room, passing Kai’Sa silently in the hall as she held bags in her hands, probably some of Akali’s. She didn’t utter a word to me, which was probably a smart decision on her part. 

When I approached the front door I saw the makane fidgeting with her hands uncomfortably, a clear sense of uncertainty weighing on her. Surprisingly it helped knowing she was just as nerve-wracked as I had been.

It at least was better than the cold lack of contact we’ve been experiencing for the past year. 

I approached her, my body feeling weak and feeble. I felt as if a simple breeze could knock me over, and yet here I was, willing to brave through a storm which lay ahead. Akali had the same indignation to her.

“Are...you ready?” Akali asked. With a heavy sigh I finally spoke, the word coming out much lighter than I anticipated. “Lead the way.”

We exited the front door and paced outside, the hot summer heat beating down on us. However, no matter how hot it became that isn’t what exhausted me.

I tormented over the silence as it continued to run thick, the both of us scared to say the wrong thing. I decided to make the first plunge.

“How’ve you been?” I asked timidly, still shocked by how meek my voice had sounded. Akali simply nodded, her blue eyes gazed towards the concrete as if there were something interesting written on the ground.

“I’ve...been okay. You?” She asked.

I feigned a smile. For a moment I wanted to say how I laid awake crying at night. How I wished I had my best friend to wrap my arms around. How I missed talking to her. Spending time with her. But I didn’t say any of that, instead I continued my weak responses.

“I’ve been okay too.”

Any sort of fire that I had anticipated was vacant. All scenarios I played out in my head were completely thrown out the window. No matter how much I envisioned reuniting with K/DA’s rogue, I never imagined myself to be this powerless. I was never one to tremble to another. And yet here I was, feeling possibly the weakest I had ever felt.

Akali finally gained enough bravery to look at me, her blue eyes budding with tears. Her breath was shaky, but I could tell she was feigning a smile under her mask.

“I...I saw you launched a new perfume in the past year. That’s pretty exciting.” Akali said, her attempt at small talk weak, but appreciated.

“Yes...It was just a side project I had been thinking about for a while. I had the time so I figured, why not?” I reasoned, trying my best to regain my confidence. While my voice was stronger than before, it was still a pale imitation of my normal candace. I took a harsh breath of air, attempting to continue the conversation so we wouldn’t have to sit in insufferable silence. “How about you? Was your experience with True Damage everything you had hoped?” I asked, resting my eyes on the maknae as we paced around the property. 

“I...Yeah, it was a nice change of pace. Met a lot of new people...had a lot of new experiences...I wouldn’t change it for the world.” Akali admitted. I know she was saying this in confidence, but I couldn’t help but feel a pain strike my heart from her words. No matter how I tried to hide it, she took quick notice to my reaction.

“Listen, Eve...I...truth be told I felt like I was gonna vomit on my way here.” Akali admitted, which strangely put me at ease. “I was so scared...I don’t know why...but...I know it can’t be like before...but I miss you.” Akali said, the words feeling like they were crescendoing onto me. I had no idea what to respond, my mind blank. And yet my lips parted.

“I...had so many thoughts going into today...but...I’ve missed you too.” I admitted, my voice weakening again as I stared at her. Akali took in a deep breath, her composure strengthening.

“You know...like I said, it...it can’t be the same...but I’m around now. I guess what I’m trying to say is...don’t be a stranger.” She said, her confidence growing. But despite her outward appearance, I could see her tears grow stronger, her body shaking harder than before.

It toiled me to watch how much this was hurting her.

“Yes...that sounds nice.” I smiled genuinely, doing my best to hold my composure.

Akali shifted silently, and it was immediately apparent she wanted something. If things were normal I would have asked her to spit it out, but here I remained patient, waiting for her to comfortably say what she needed to say.

“Um...would it be okay if we hugged? I mean...it’s okay if not.” She offered. I didn’t answer her back verbally, instead stepping forward and wrapping my arms around her. Both of our bodies were shaking. It hurt, but for once it felt like we were sharing the pain together. And that strangely was comforting. 

We separated, tears fully falling from her eyes. I couldn’t help but blink away the bubbling tears from my own eyes.

“Thanks...Eve...I appreciate it.” Akali breathed out.

“Of course.” I responded shortly. Akali reached into her pocket and held her hand out, a metal chain shaking in her trembling grasp. My eyes instantly locked onto it, the very same necklace she had gifted me in all its rusted glory. My heart hurt upon the sight of it as she was gifting it back.

She didn’t say a word, instead I simply grasped it from her hanging hand and laid it in my palm securely. She let out another wordless breath, as if releasing her fears and stress.

“Kai’Sa is um, gonna help me with the rest of my stuff, and I don’t want her to do all the work-”

“That’s fine.” I interrupted. I didn’t want her to feel like she was forced to stay with me.

“I...okay...I’ll...I’ll be seeing you around.” Akali breathed out, slowly turning away. I wanted to do nothing more than to hug her again, but if we were keeping true to our word then this would not be the last time. 

I clenched my hand and made my way back inside, going to my room. I left my door cracked as I tried to calm myself down. That didn’t happen in the manner I anticipated or expected, but despite it, I for once had found peace. Closure. A part of me wished that I reached out sooner, but I figured it wasn’t my place. 

A knock resounded on my door, and opened without a moments notice. I quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks to see my guest. This time it had been the FOXY model Ahri, a solemn expression on her face. I didn’t say anything as we locked eyes, her mouth twisting in curiosity that she was unsure of asking.

“Evie...how did it go?” She asked timidly. I felt a small laugh escape my lips, putting K/DA’s leader at ease. 

“It...was hard...but better than I ever expected...it was...nice?” I said, unsure if I truly felt that way. I continued to wipe the tears that slipped from my eyes, the FOXY model taking the opportunity to enter. 

“What’s in there?” Ahri asked, referencing the brown bag. I looked down, the same question running through my head.

“I...I don’t know…” I admitted. Ahri didn’t seem to push the subject further.

“Hmm, how about I get us some sorbet?” She offered almost too cheerily. 

“Gumiho, it’s not even noon.” I chided.

“That doesn’t sound like a no~” Ahri teased. She wasn’t one to spoil us with sweets in the slightest, nor was I one to particularly indulge, but today maybe it was worth it.

“Fine, if you want to.” I grumbled, eliciting a squeal from the blonde woman. She gave me a large smile, ready to barrel out of my room. “Alright, I’ll be back soon Eve!” She paraded, nearly bouncing out of my room.

So once again I was left to myself. Curiosity got the better of me and I grabbed the brown bag. As I opened it I noticed there had been three sweaters inside, all of which Akali practically stole from me as soon as I had bought them. I couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that she thought to return them to me. 

I unclasped my hand and placed the small metal chains around my neck, clasping it on. It was rusted and old, but a part of me felt reunited. I knew it could never be the same, but that didn’t mean I should be shunning my past. Because despite everything I had missed Akali. I cared about her. Even if it wasn’t right for us to be together romantically, I took solace in the fact that things seemed to turn out alright.

It truly seemed like it would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the previous chapter, it was largely influenced by my most recent breakup. This one is infused a bit more with actual Akalynn, but still heavily inspired by the events which happened today. 
> 
> It was a surprisingly difficult challenge to switch back to first person as writing exclusively in third person in "Light from the Shadows" which I found interesting. 
> 
> This chapter was more edited than the previous one, but not as intensely as something like "Light from the Shadows". Regardless, thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this "happy ending" of sorts. :P


End file.
